The objective of the study is to determine if the dose of taxol affects response rate, progression-free interval or survival in patients with platinum-resistant ovarian cancer. Also, to compare the toxicities of the three regimens, and to compare the efficacy and toxicity of two dose levels of G-csf in patients who receive the highest taxol dose.